


Loyalty

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [31]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hades Arc, Loyalty is a Tricky Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Loyalty comes in many colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

There are many different types of loyalty. Milo knows that, and he considers himself very loyal, but then, he also considered Camus loyal, too.

 

It's not even the real Aquarius Cloth. A dark mock-up, hardly real, probably not even half as true to the original as the fakes of the Bronze Cloths on the Black Saints. But it looks like it. Sometimes, it's only the appearance that matters.

 

Camus' hair is washed in blood. Perhaps that's just the shadows of the temples, or the moon, or the clouds. Maybe, maybe... it doesn't belong to a Gold Saint. But the trio has just come from Gemini, and Saga is holding the ancient rosary, quite a few of them already darkened. It strikes him like a sad, sour cord on the Lyra; painful to see or listen to, but powerful all the same.

 

After Dragon diverts the blows, and after Athena guides Saga's hand, Milo still punches Camus in the face, because it's about what proper and respectful of someone he loves, and what a fake Cloth makes them into.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?!”

 

The strongest type of loyalty isn't one Milo thinks he could have done. To die, to finally be at rest until Athena called him into service once again, was a dream he had always kind of fancied.

 

Camus was stronger. More loyal, somehow; willing to sell his soul to the God of the Dead Himself, for just another chance to save his Goddess.


End file.
